


A Mother's Right

by flamewarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Humiliation, Sexual use of 'Imperius'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/flamewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa is a protective mother; any slight to the Malfoy heir must be avenged. Set at the beginning of GoF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakey.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snakey.).



"Husband dear."

"Yes, Narcissa my sweet?"

Lucius responded without looking up from the financial report scroll he was examining. Narcissa stepped forward a little and sat on the edge of his desk.

"I simply must have the attendance list for that silly little Quidditch match we're going to next month. One must gauge one's appearance and bearing at such public events so very carefully."

"Of course, my darling and light of my life. You always manage these matters with such finesse."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa gazed at her son's pale face, touching her finger to his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, my darling one. _Maman_ will make sure such a thing never happens to you again."

The steel in her eyes softened as Draco gazed up at her, fierce pride and love in his eyes. The steel in her will grew bright and sharp.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucius, my love."

"Yes, my sweeting?"

"I've been searching for Great Aunt Maude's Time Turner and I cannot find it anywhere. Do you know where it has gone?"

Lucius gazed into space for a moment, considering.

"I believe we donated it to the Trismegistus Museum of Ancient Magical Artefacts on permanent loan."

"Oh dear." Narcissa sighed. "I do so need it for my researches, and very soon."

"Then, my dear, the museum will just have to lend it back to us for a while."

Narcissa graced her husband with a prim smile.

"You are a wonderful husband."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa gazed out across the moonlit grounds of Malfoy manor. She went over her plan once again, meticulously investigating every point in her mind, determined to ensure she had overlooked nothing. Finally, as the grandmother clock in the drawing room struck midnight, she nodded, content.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Dearest husband."

"Yes, my darling one?"

"I shall likely be having a little guest to stay after the Quidditch match next week. Would you mind awfully if I had my apartments to myself while," Narcissa paused for a second, "they are here?"

Lucius raised a quizzical eyebrow as he looked at his wife, the ghost of a smirk raising the corner of his mouth.

"Whatever will give you pleasure, my love."

Narcissa smiled and gazed lovingly at him, raising his fingers to her mouth to kiss the Malfoy crest.

"You are, indeed, the most wonderful of husbands."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed as she saw the other occupants of the box. She drew in a sharp breath through her nose but refused to look at the dirty little Mudblood as she made her way along the row of chairs. But when she sat, Narcissa smiled secretly to herself and gazed out over the crowded stadium. Really, it could not be more perfect.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Damn, they were standing too close together. Narcissa could see them all, standing there with shocked looks on their green-lit faces, voices raised, confused, panicked. Ah, but now, there was movement. They were gathering around that house elf and... yes! The little chit was hanging back.

Narcissa crept forward, keeping her footfalls silent by rolling her foot slowly from heel to toe. She was right behind the girl now, so close she was almost touching her bushy hair. She brought her hand up, slowly, so slowly. The attention of the whole group of wizards was focused on that elf, away from the girl. Finally, Narcissa judged that the moment was right and the next moment she was standing in the breakfast room of her apartments, her hand around Hermione Granger's arm.

Narcissa checked the clock above the mantelpiece, the girl's shriek grating at her nerves.

"Be quiet, you foolish girl." She pushed the Mudblood around to face her and slapped her cheek. The girl raised her fingers to her face, blinking,

"Mrs Malfoy!"

"Yes, well done, your eyes appear to be functioning correctly."

Narcissa gazed imperiously down at the girl, dishevelled and wide-eyed and rooted to the spot with shock. Really, it was a shame the girl was so unattractive; she had hoped to enjoy this encounter. She sighed to herself. But there was no help for it. This was not for herself, but for Draco. She raised her wand.

"_Silencio_. There, that's better. I have brought you here to teach you a lesson. Most of what occurs over the next few days you will not remember. It will remain my secret. But one thing you will remember: no-one, least of all a Mudblood slut, assaults my son. You will accept your punishment for injuring his body and seeking to belittle the Malfoy pride quietly and willingly." Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned into an ice-edged smile. "And you will enjoy it. _Imperio_"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa smiled at the sight in front of her. Well, perhaps she could enjoy this a little after all.

The Mudblood girl was bent forwards over a mahogany table, black corset delightfully too tight around her torso, hands clasped together and secured with leather ties low on her back. Her face was turned towards her, snaffle squashing her nose, soft leather bit stretching her mouth, hair held back by the bridle. Narcissa's gaze drifted lower, over the girl's bare buttocks, thighs slightly apart, toes resting lightly on the floor, legs too short for her to plant her feet fully upon the Persian rug.

A thrill descended through Narcissa's gut and a delicate smile curved her lips. In her gloved hand was a piece of bone china, eight inches long and an inch and a half across, decorated with blue on white glaze depicting images from Oriental pillow books. It almost seemed a shame to dirty it by contact with a Mudblood, but it was her favourite, and would add to her own pleasure.

She placed it on the table a few inches from the girl's face and lifted the riding crop from next to it.

  
  
art by lampblack   


"Mudblood, you are about to be beaten. Do you know why?"

The girl nodded, vigorously.

"Good."

Narcissa brought the crop down swiftly, and it made a light smacking sound as the tip met the girl's skin. A small red mark blossomed on the top of the girl's left thigh. Satisfied, Narcissa rubbed the end of the crop over the mark, then proceeded to beat the Mudblood in earnest, moving her arm quickly and with precision, ensuring only the stinging tip of the crop touched her skin, feeling a flash of satisfaction at each sound, each mark. When the girl's buttocks and upper thighs were a canvas of deep fuscia pink, she used the riding crop to push the girl's legs further apart before putting it back in its place on the table.

She picked up the antique dildo with her left hand, rubbing the fingers of her right over the girl's cunt and feeling the wetness there with satisfaction. She noted the tears sliding down her cheeks and rejoiced.

"Dirty little slut. You enjoyed that, didn't you? I told you you would."

Narcissa smirked to herself. She was very proud of her mastery of the sexual uses of the Imperius curse. Not only could she make a person do and say whatever she wanted, she could also make their body respond in whatever way she chose.

She transferred the dildo to her right hand and, holding the girl's labia apart with her left, slid the porcelain all the way into her cunt in one swift move. The girl drew in a sudden breath around the bit and gasped as Narcissa thrust the dildo harshly in and out. Narcissa continued thrusting as she picked up the riding crop once more, and brought its whole length down, hard, across the girl's buttocks. A thrill of pleasure coursed through Narcissa, swirling and pooling in her own cunt as she saw specks of blood rise in the welt, matching the faint streaks of blood on the dildo.

"You are grateful for your punishment, aren't you, girl."

Again, the girl nodded her head, which was being pushed forward in time with Narcissa's thrusting into her cunt, her right cheek rubbing against the table top.

"Prove your gratitude, filth. Come, you little Mudblood whore."

Narcissa brought the length of the riding crop down again across her buttocks once again, and the girl's body convulsed, legs shuddering, head raising up off the tabletop as she did as she was commanded. Narcissa waited for the shuddering to cease, then placed the riding crop carefully on the table and withdrew the porcelain from the girl's wet and bloodied cunt. She brought it up to the girl's face, and rubbed it over her cheeks and mouth.

"You've just lost your maidenhead to me. Do you feel ashamed that you enjoyed it, little slut?"

The girl tried to close her eyes, but Narcissa forced her to keep them open and look at her, and eventually she nodded.

"This is the kind of shame you should feel for daring to lay a finger on a Malfoy. This is the kind of shame you will feel when I release you; you will feel it about your body, about your desires, about touching yourself, about thinking of even kissing another person." Narcissa's eyes flashed with hatred as she spat out the words. "You are filth, Mudblood, filth."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Bellatrix, how good of you to come and see me."

Bella strode across the parlour and Narcissa stood to receive her sister, the skirts of her long dress completely covering the stool on which she sat. They kissed on both cheeks and sat. The tea things were already laid out, left by a house elf, and Narcissa poured cups for them both.

They conversed about family matters, gossiped about relatives, even mentioned (in passing and quite tangentially) the happenings after the Quidditch World Cup:

"How good to know that so many people gathered to support those concerned with keeping the Wizarding world safe from Muggle interference."

"Indeed, dear Bella, indeed."

Throughout the whole of Bella's visit, Narcissa played the perfect hostess, the welcoming sister. She was very proud of herself. She kept her focus, did not wriggle or squirm, and her breathing stayed even throughout, even when the Mudblood girl's tongue licked just so across her cunt.

She should really have returned the girl already - she had handed out plenty of punishment over the last three days - but the idea had been too appealing. Such a challenge, to keep control of her Imperius curse, of the girl and of her own reactions while receiving cunnilingus, and to do it all under the beady eye of her insufferable sister.

When Bella had gone, Narcissa allowed herself to succumb to sensation, gripping the sides of the seat-less stool through her dress, spreading her legs to rest more easily upon its rim, pushing her cunt down to meet the girl's mouth which rose up from where she crouched beneath Narcissa's skirts. She made the girl move her tongue more quickly, unable to wait any longer, and threw her head back as she came, uncaring of the house elf gathering up the tea tray.

"Is Mistress wanting anything else?"

The high squeaking voice interrupted Narcissa's moment of bliss.

"No, and do not disturb me again. I am most displeased." After a brief pause she added, "And punish yourself out of my sight."

"Yes, madam. I is going now."

When the house elf had gone, Narcissa waited until her breathing was even again, then rose from the stool, sweeping her skirts up and over it to reveal the girl's hunched form.

"It is time for us to return. Get out from under that stool and stand up."

The girl did as she was told, with some difficulty. Narcissa looked her up and down. Her hands were still tied behind her back and the corset still tight around her torso. Her face was marked where the rings of the bit had rubbed against her cheeks.

"Turn around."

Narcissa gave a small, tight smile at the sight of the pony tail descending from the girl's anus. She saw with satisfaction that, although her buttocks were no longer rosy pink, the welts across them were still visible, as were the whip marks across her thighs and shoulders. It was such a shame those would have to go, but at least the sensation would remain to puzzle and disturb the girl, even after the marks had been removed.

She slipped her wand out from her sleeve and took all the marks from the girl's skin with wordless magic. Roughly, she pulled the butt-plug out of the girl, enjoying her flinch of discomfort, throwing it into a corner of the room and cast a Cleansing Spell on herself, then on the girl.

"Go into the breakfast room, put on your own clothes and lay what you are wearing on the dresser."

As the girl did her bidding, Narcissa turned around and walked to the cabinet behind her, pulling open a small drawer. She took out the Time Turner and put the gold chain holding it over her head and around her neck. She sped up the girl's movements in the other room and walked through into the breakfast room herself. There she stood, in her ridiculous Muggle attire. Narcissa snorted. Really, it was too much to bear that such trash should sully the Wizarding world. No matter, they would all be gone soon.

Narcissa was impatient now. She held the girl's arm and put part of the Time Turner chain over her head, then turned the device. They arrived, as Narcissa had desired, five minutes after they had Apparated in from the wood near the Quidditch World Cup camp site three days before. She could hear herself ordering a house elf to dress and arrange the girl in the drawing room nearby. After a wordless Disillusionment Charm, she Apparated them both back to that wood, a few feet away from her original place, then moved the Time Turner a fraction of a turn.

Looking carefully, she could see the shimmer in the air caused by her Disillusioned self stalking across to the Mudblood girl at the edge of the clamorous group of Ministry Wizards. She crept closer, using Imperious to make the steps of the girl beside her as near-silent as her own. As soon as she saw the shimmering stop next to the girl in the group, she cast a silent _Finite Incantates_ followed by an _Obliviate_.

By the time the Disillusionment Charm had worn off the girl, her former self had gone and the abused girl who had stayed in Narcissa's apartments for the last few days was standing in her place, still silent in her confusion, even though the Silencing Spell had now lifted. Narcissa crept back into the trees and watched for a few moments. With a satisfied look on her hidden face, she Apparated back to her apartments.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, dear husband, Draco darling."

"Narcissa, my dear, how lovely to see you this morning. Have you been enjoying yourself these last few days?"

Narcissa freed the serviette from its silver ring and unfurled it across her lap.

"Yes, Lucius, my love."

"I am very glad to hear it."

"What have you been doing, mother?"

Narcissa turned her attention to her beloved son. It would never do for him to find out what she had done. He was a young man now, and young men believed they were above needing their mother's protection. She smiled at her dragon.

"I have been entertaining a guest, my dear, who preferred to stay in my apartments; she is very shy of the company of men."

She saw Draco sit up in his seat a little at her inference that he was a man, and her heart swelled with pride. Her son was indeed almost a man, but she would never give up the right to punish those who harmed him.


End file.
